Reencontro
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Teddy encontra a Pedra da Ressurreição na Floresta Proibida.


**Nota da Autora: **Essa fanfiction foi escrita para o projeto NG News do fórum 6v.

* * *

**Reencontro**

_Hear my silent prayer__  
__Heed my quiet call__  
__When the dark and blue surround you__  
__Step into my sigh__  
__Look inside the light__  
__You will know that I have found you_

_**(**_**_Dreamcatcher_**, _**Secret Garden)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Teddy caminhava pela Floresta Proibida com cuidado para não esbarrar em nenhuma criatura indesejada.

Ele não tinha o Mapa do Maroto em mãos porque os amigos, Robben, Albert e Alhena, haviam precisado dele naquela noite para uma das incursões pelo castelo que costumavam fazer. Dessa forma, era impossível prever o que estava na sua frente: alguns insetos ou monstros terríveis.

A razão pela qual Teddy não podia acompanhar os amigos na travessura daquela noite era porque havia combinado de se encontrar com Magorian, o centauro, à uma da madrugada, no lugar de sempre. Dessa forma, precisava se apressar se quisesse chegar alguns minutos antes, como normalmente fazia.

Ele se interessava pela arte dos centauros da leitura do céu à noite. Começara a estudar Adivinhação naquele ano e adorava as aulas do prof. Firenze, por mais vagas que fossem.

Obviamente, como um povo orgulhoso, os centauros não a ensinariam a Teddy, mas já haviam permitido que ele ficasse observando o seu povo. Desde a guerra, os centauros se tornaram bem menos fechados aos humanos.

Teddy olhava tão compulsivamente para frente, que tropeçou no que pareceu ser uma pequena pedra. Caiu no chão e emitiu um sonoro _ai _antes de olhar para trás e perceber que não tropeçara no que pensara exatamente.

Sentou-se no chão e pegou o pequeno objeto: era um anel. Ele o rodou em sua mão buscando localizar os detalhes. Provavelmente, havia sido um bonito anel no passado, mas, naquele momento, estava coberto de terra e era evidente que havia sido maltratado antes de ter sido abandonado, pois a pedra no seu centro estava rachada.

Decidido que já havia perdido muito tempo olhando para aquele objeto, Teddy colocou o anel no bolso para examinar mais tarde e ergueu os olhos, pronto para se levantar e continuar seu caminho. Porém, o que viu a seguir fez com que suas pernas perdessem as forças: duas pessoas; as duas únicas pessoas que ele mais desejava ver, mas nunca esperara que acontecesse.

A mulher tinha fantásticos cabelos rosa chiclete e isso fora o que, nela, mais chamara a atenção de Teddy. O homem parecia mais jovem do que o menino sempre o vira nas fotos, talvez por isso só naquele momento Teddy tivesse percebido o quanto eram parecidos.

- _Papai_? _Mamãe_? – As lágrimas teimavam em surgir nos olhos do garoto.

- Teddy, - disse a mãe se ajoelhando no chão e colocando as mãos nos ombros do filho (_e ele as sentira!_).

- Há muito tempo estive aqui, junto de Harry, e eu achei que jamais voltaria. Engraçado como este mesmo anel me trouxe aqui, agora nas mãos do meu filho.

Teddy estava tão maravilhado que não soube o que responder; limitou-se a abraçar a mãe. Ela parecia tão distante, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele podia abraçá-la como jamais pensara que poderia, nem mesmo em sonhos. Havia tanto o que perguntar e tanto o que dizer; mas Teddy se sentia incapaz naquele momento.

Nymphadora, _sua mãe_, se afastou lentamente dele e tocou seu rosto, olhando-o atentamente.

- Oh, Remus! Ele se parece tanto com você!

Remus sorriu, parecendo encabulado e orgulhoso ao mesmo tempo. Teddy se sentiu feliz como nunca se sentira antes. _Meu pai sente orgulho de mim!_

- Você é um bom garoto, me lembra o Harry quando tinha a sua idade. Eu fui professor dele, você sabia, Teddy? Harry era como você, corajoso e rebelde, também era bom e sensato; a gentileza o aproximava de Lily, mãe dele.

- Harry me contou que o senhor foi o melhor professor que ele já teve em toda a vida! – Disse Teddy, - mas como pôde estar presente para o Harry e ter me abandonado?

O sorriso de Remus se apagou e ele olhou para o chão, envergonhado. Foi Tonks, com os olhos marejados, que respondeu – e Teddy desejou nunca ter feito aquela pergunta burra.

– Teddy, nós não queríamos morrer; mas também queríamos arriscar e tentar construir um mundo melhor para você viver. Por favor, nunca mais pense que o abandonamos, estamos sempre ao seu lado. Como naquela vez que brigou com minha mãe e fugiu de casa, ou quando você caiu da vassoura pela primeira e se machucou todo. Estamos sempre com você, Teddy!

Remus olhou para Teddy parecendo necessitar do perdão dele. O garoto se levantou e abraçou o pai com força.

- Desculpem-me, papai e mamãe. Eu sei que morreram pensando em mim, sempre soube. Harry e minha avó me contaram tudo sobre vocês. Vovó sempre me disse que eu era irresponsável como você, mamãe; e o Harry me contou sobre suas aventuras com o pai dele, papai.

- Mas você não é parecido conosco, filho. É como eu disse, você é muito mais como o Harry. Não entendo como não parou em Gryffindor até hoje.

- O Chapéu disse que poderia me mandar para Gryffindor, como o senhor e o Harry, ou para Hufflepuff, como a mamãe e meu avô; mas disse que Ravenclaw me ensinaria mais sobre eu mesmo.

- Aí está sua resposta, Remus, - disse Tonks rindo e se levantando; e a risada dela lembrou ao Teddy sons inusitados durante os momentos mais felizes de sua vida. – Teddy não pode ser Gryffindor ou Hiufflepuff, porque ele é ele mesmo, não nós.

Remus riu com Tonks e Teddy se sentiu ainda mais nostálgico, o som lhe era tão familiar, ainda que nunca tivesse escutado ele antes como estava escutando naquele momento. Eles realmente estavam lá o tempo todo, e ele jamais percebera.

- Teddy, - disse Tonks repentinamente séria, - você sabe que não podemos ficar aqui para sempre desse jeito. Nosso lugar já não é mais esse. Mas vamos estar sempre ao seu lado, prometo!

Teddy olhou para a mãe carente, mas assentiu. Tonks bagunçou os cabelos do filho e Remus colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dele.

- Enquanto você quiser, estaremos ao seu lado, Teddy. E, qualquer coisa, você sabe que ainda pode contar com o Harry. Mesmo que ele tenha três filhos agora, você ainda é como o filho mais velho dele. Sei que ele te ama como eu sempre amarei. Além do mais, ele sabe como você se sente, afinal, os pais dele também morreram quando ele era bebê.

- E sua avó foi rejeitada por toda a nossa família. Ela também entende uma parcela dos seus sentimentos e vai fazer o possível para suprir o que ela acha que você não tem. - Tonks piscou para o filho, sugestivamente: - mas nós sabemos que você tem, não é?

Remus abraçou Tonks pela cintura e puxou Teddy para um novo abraço. Passou-se algum tempo, no qual Teddy sentia apenas os braços do pai o envolvendo e as mãos da mãe fazendo carinho nos seus cabelos. Ele chorou de emoção e tristeza, pois sabia que aquele era o último abraço.

Quando Teddy abriu novamente os olhos, ele percebeu que os pais não estavam mais ali. Apesar da sensação dos braços do pai e do carinho da mãe permanecerem.

Sabendo que os pais estavam ao seu lado, Teddy voltou a seguir seu caminho. Magorian entendeu o atraso dele, disse que sabia que algo muito importante se passara naquela floresta há poucos minutos. Desconfortável, Teddy apenas assentiu. Ele sabia que o centauro conhecia seus segredos, mas também tinha o conhecimento de que Magorian nunca contaria a ninguém.

Quando retornou ao castelo, quase ao amanhecer, Teddy tomou o caminho mais longo para passar pelo lago. Então, ele pegou o anel no bolso e jogou com força dentro d'água. Não achava mais que precisaria daquilo para ter os pais ao seu lado.


End file.
